


Hyung!

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Adorable Hueningkai, Cuddles & Kisses, Fluff, Kai wants love, M/M, Soobin loves ice cream, Whipped Choi Soobin, ice cream home wrecker, im soft, insecure hyuka, whipped hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: Soobin loves his ice cream, but not as much as he loves his NingNing!~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 13





	Hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> though this is posted first, this aint my first, Second fic already :3  
> its short and its supposed to be fluffy but im cringing eW im so bad dininiwen i wasnt focused when i was writing so rfejnjfewnjnjdnjdcejnomksnjwqk

"NING! Have you seen my chocolate tub of ice cream ? :("

Huening quickly hid the tub away under his bed with a spoon sticking out of his mouth.

"No, hyung, I totally haven't seen it anywhere, aHah."

"Oh, Jjunie probably took it then :(((((("

The younger just sighed.

"Hyung, do you love me?"

The bunny looked at him with a surprised look on his face. 

"Of course I do, Ning. You're everything I could ever ask for!"

Whimpers could be heard, which made Soobin worried.

"Baby? Are you alright?"

"I-I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Nonsense! You're so, so good to me Ning, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Hyung, be honest with me. Do you love ice cream more than you love me?"

Soobin was dumbfounded at the response.

"Of course not, dummy. What made you think that?"

Hueningkai looked down at his lap and shyly responded.

"W-Well, it kind of feels like you care about ice cream most of the time, a-and that you'd do anything for it."

Soobin sighed and made himself comfortable in his bed. He cuddled up to Hueningkai and mumbled on the back of his nape.

"You know, when you took me out for ice cream, I was much more excited to spend my time with you rather than the ice cream."

He chuckled and pecked his neck.

"I was embarrassed and shy, so I told you it was cause of the ice cream. I didn't know it would effect you like this..."

"Oh..."

"I love you, okay?"

The younger pulled him up for a kiss, it was sweet and delicate, the flavor of ice cream was sweet against their lips as they smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> djhxasichieqi this is so short  
> also check my twt: @taegyubcusyes a lil self promotion haHAH im shameless


End file.
